Unbreakable Bonds
by Smile-Eternaly
Summary: Ichigo loves Rukia, but dosen't admit it. A new guy comes to school, and he notices something strange from him. Rukia starts being with him every hour of the day. Ichigo tries to warn her, but she doesn't listen until its too late
1. The Dream

Unbreakable Bond

**CHAPTER 1: **_**The Dream **_

_Where am I?_

Ichigo stood up and looked around. It seemed like he was in someone's room, but there was no furniture, windows, or doors. Only four gray walls surrounded him.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ichigo turned around. A man dressed in black stood in front of Ichigo. Judging by his size, the man appeared to be a bit older than Ichigo and was dressed like one of those detectives on TV. He wore black pants, black shoes and a long black jacket. He wore a black hat that came down and covered his eyes. Only his mouth and his greasy black hair were visible.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "You'll find out soon enough"

Ichigo shivered. The wicked smile that covered his face gave him a feeling that he was no friend.

"Stop messing around!" Ichigo growled, "Who are you! What do you want? And….. where are we?"

"Tsk, I really don't like answering questions, but I guess it can't be helped. Right now, we're in an alternative space that I created inside your mind. I created it so were we could talk without any interferences. As for who I am, I can't tell you that just yet, but I can assure you I didn't come here to fight you. I came to warn you"

"To…warn me? Warn me about what?"

"About your next opponent."

"My next opponent?"

"Soon you will face an opponent stronger and more cunning than any other enemy you have faced in the past. If you desire to defeat him, you must not be weak! If you are weak you and someone you love will be killed."

_Me and someone I love? Is this guy telling the truth? _"And I'm suppose to believe you?" retorted Ichigo.

"I just came to warn you. To believe me or not is your choice, Ichigo."

Ichigo glared at the man. He felt his anger rising, but he couldn't help but wonder if what he was saying was true, and if he could be trusted.

"But why… Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo said, with a confused look on his face.

The man smiled again, only this time it was more frightful than the others. "I want to test you"


	2. Reality

Unbreakable Bond

**CHAPTER 2: Reality **

"_I want to test you"_

Ichigo sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping for air. He stared at his blanket for a moment and realized that he was in his room _Was that just dream? Or was it real? _Ichigo rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, trying to make sense out of his dream.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo immediately opened his eyes, and turned to see a pair of lavender eyes staring at him.

"R-Rukia?"

At the sound of her name, the petit women stepped forward so she was close to his side. Her raven black hair and clear skin showing brightly in the moonlight. Her lavender eyes sparkled beautifully, but he immediately notice the worry that clouded the girls eyes.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

Ichigo suppressed a chuckle. Ever since the day he met her, she's always been worried about him, even though she won't admit it. She constantly protects him, even if it risks her own safety, and he always gets mad because she doesn't realize how much she means to him. Without her, he would have no strength to fight, without her, he would be nothing.

"I'm alright. I just… I just had a nightmare."

Rukia stared at him, looking deeply into his brunet eyes. She saw that something was troubling him, but he refused to tell her. She sighed. If he didn't want to tell her, then she should leave it at that. If she pressures him to tell her now, they will end up arguing all night, and she really didn't want that. She looked up at the beautifully lit moon and sighed.

"Move over."

"ehhh?" Ichigo said with an idiotic look on his face.

"I said….Move over you idiot!" Rukia barked, hitting him straight in the face.

"Ow, what was that for you midget!" Ichigo hollered

"You didn't do as I said."

"Why do you want me to move?"

"Because you idiot, I heard that when someone has a nightmare, sleeping close to someone else relaxes them," Rukia said, blushing furiously, "And I thought, that if I maybe slept close to you, you wouldn't have anymore nightmares."

Ichigo started at her blankly. She obviously didn't realize that, sleeping with someone else when you had a nightmare was only for little kids. But the determination in her face indicated that she would do anything to make him feel better.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh "Fine."

Slowly he moved over to the far side of his bed and laid down, facing the wall. He felt Rukia slip into the bed, and lie down next to him.

"Goodnight, Rukia."

Goodnight, Ichigo."


	3. The Start

Unbreakable Bond

**CHAPTER 3: **_**The Start**_

"I~chigooooo!"

_Smack_

"Hey Keigo."

"He~y Ichigo, how are you this morning?" Keigo said; with his face flat on the ground.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong? You look….. tired." Said Mizuiro as he causally walked over Keigo and heads over to greet Ichigo

Ichigo shrugged and rubbed his neck "I just had trouble sleeping last night." Truth was, Ichigo couldn't sleep at all last night, not with Rukia right next to him. Although they didn't make contact with each other all night, he could still feel her on the other side of the bed. Her very presence made it uncomfortable for him to move so he had to stay in the same position all night to make sure he wouldn't bump into her by mistake.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh as he felt the stiffness of his bones remind him of last night.

"Seems like that isn't all that happened." Mizuiro smirked.

Just when Ichigo was about to remark, Keigo came up from behind him yelling, " NOOO Mizuiro! Ichigo probably went to a party without us! He was probably surrounded by beautiful women, having lots of fun! Ichigo, how could you abandon us? How could you? How could yo—"

_Wack!_ "AAAAHHHHHH" Keigo screamed in pain, while holding his head

"Stop imagining things, Keigo"

"That's right Asano-san, Ichigo would _never_ go to a party, even if it was with us" Mizuiro said teasingly.

"Ohhhh, that's right…." Keigo said relived, "And you would never think of abandoning us either, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief and sighed "Well…"

"Waaaaahhhhh, Ichigo how could you even think twice about that? It should be an automatic no!"

"Now, now Asano-san, don't get so hurt. Its hard not to double think things when it comes to you" said Mizuiro, with a charming smile across his face.

"That hurt….Mizuiro…" Keigo said, agonizing glumly in the corner.

"Speaking of parties, there's going to be a festival next week for saint valentines. Me, Asano-san, and Chado are going, would you like to come too Ichigo?"

"I'll pass, Mizuiro"

"WHHAAT?" Keigo screamed, "Ichigo, you have to go! You have to join us in our quest to man hood !"

"Quest to manhood?"

"Correct! It's a quest to see if we can become men, and seduce a beautiful girl on the day of Saint Valentines! You must join forces with us Ichigo, an— "

"Im not going, Keigo"

"but you have to….. our quest….."

"Is something I don't want to do"

"My, my, it seems you've already made a commotion this early in the morning, Kurosaki - Kun" Rukia said, while coming into the classroom.

"Kuchiki – san! You will surly go to the Valentines festival next week with us, right Kuchiki – san?"

"Valentines?..."

"That's right, a Valentines festival. So Kuchiki-san, will you go with us?" Mizuiro said

"Ohh! I would love to go! But I'm afraid I'll have to think about it first"

"That's okay Kuchiki-san, you don't have to go, we would just like you to be there with us, isn't that right, Asano-san?"

"That's right, it would be an honor to have the beautiful Miss Kuchiki-san with us!"

"Ohh Keigo-san your making me blush!"

Ichigo couldn't believe Rukia. Her change in personality around his friends always surprised and annoyed him . _That damn girls freaking acting repertoire is expanding!_

"Alright class, settle down. Please take your seats" said Ms. Ochi as she entered the classroom, and went to her desk

Ichigo calmly sat down in his seat, and looks beside him. Naturally, Rukia's seat is next to his. In the beginning, it bothered him to have her constantly by his side. It always seemed like she was babysitting him. But now he enjoys her company, he feels complete with her.

Ms. Ochi causally pulls out her attendance book and looks around "It looks like osimachi and shodimachi aren't here today, but that's okay because they are juvenile delinquents, so we don't have to worry about them, will we class? Well then class, I have an exciting announcement, a new transfer student is joining our class today!"

The class murmurs as Ms. Ochi walks over to the classroom door and opens it, smiling, "Come on in. Mr – um"

"Takahiro, Takahiro Masaru"


	4. The New Kid

Unbreakable Bond

**CHAPTER 4: **_**The New Kid**_

"Hello I'm Takahiro Masaru. I'll be sitting next to you from now on"

"uhhh… I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san." Masaru exclaimed with a radiant smile on his face

"Uhhh, yea."

Ichigo examined the guy. He looked normal enough as any human. He had greasy black hair, fair colored skin and was slightly taller than him. His smile was inviting, but also seemed dangerous. Ichigo shivered. For some reason, this guy sent chills down his spin. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he couldn't be trusted. _Clam down Ichigo, you barley know this guy. At least give him a chance._ Ichigo sighed, and looked at Masaru again. He seemed like a nice guy, but then something caught his eye. There was Rukia sitting on the other side of him, staring wide eyed at the new kid. Ichigo looked in amazement at Rukia's expression. Not only did she look confused, but terrified as well.

"Hey Ichigo, you coming or what?" said Keigo as he ran to the lunch spot they always ate at.

"Yeh, yeh I'm coming." Ichigo walked over were Keigo, Chado, and Mizuiro sat. As he sat down Mizuiro looked around.

"Something wrong, Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked, obviously noticing his friends searching eyes

"Ichigo, where's Kuchiki-san?"

"Ohh, she said she had something she had to do, so she'll be late for lunch today."

"WHATTTT?! The beautiful Miss Kuchiki-san isn't coming?! This is a nightmare! Not having her luminating smile and charming personality, join these hopeless group of men? Ohh Ichigo how could you?! How could yo-" _gwack_

"Shut up Keigo. It's not my fault. She had something to take care of that's all. And how the hell would it be my fault?!" exclaimed Ichigo, as he shoved a whole sushi into Keigo's mouth.

To be honest, Ichigo felt worried about Rukia. He didn't know what she went to do, but she ran off before he had time to argue with her or ask if he should come along. Rukia always rejects his help, feeling that she could take care of it herself, but she never acted like that before….

"My, my why are you sulking Kurosaki?"

Ichigo immediately scowled when he realized who that voice belonged to.

"Who said I'm sulking? I was just thinking Uryū"

Uryū smiled, clearly seeing through his pathetic lie. "I didn't know you had a brain to think with Kurosaki."

"Why you –"

"Hello everyone!"

"Kuchiki-san, you have returned to us! We missed you so much! Ichigo was so mean and cruel. He – _gwack_"

"If you keep talking, I'll have to stuff my whole lunch down your throat. Hey Rukia, where did you go anyway? And what was it that you had to d— " Ichigo immediate stopped as he saw what was behind Rukia. Behind her stood the new kid Masaru

"Um hi everyone Im–"

"Takahiro Masaru. He's a new student here, and since he didn't have any friends, I invited him to eat lunch with us. Is that all right with you guys?"

"Yeh" Chado, Keigo and Mizuiro said in unison.

"Im Kojima Mizuiro. Nice to meet you"

"Sado Yasutora, but you can call me Chado"

"Ishida Uryū"

"And I'm Asano Keigo, the greatest and most amazing guy out of anyone of the group."

"Hes the 'special' one" Mizuiro smirked

"Your so mean, Mizuiro.."

"Now, take a seat Masaru-kun" Rukia beamed as she lead him to a seat.

Ichigo watched in disgust as Rukia and Masaru sat next to each other. _Why on earth did she bring him here? Rukia's never this nice! Not even when she's faking it! And Masaru-kun? Since when did she use such formalities?!_

"So Masaru, where did you transfer from?" asked Mizuiro

"I came from a far away place and–"

"Ohh do you mean like out of state?"

"Something like that" Masaru smiled.

Ichigo shivered. There was something about him that didn't seem right….

"So Masaru-kun, have you explored the town yet?" Mizuiro asked

"Umm, only a bit. I didn't have much time"

"Well would you like a tour? I, Asano-kun, and Chado can show you around if you like." Said Mizuiro

"Mm, that'd be great but I already have plans. Sorry"

"Really? With who?"

"With Rukia" Masaru beamed "We have a date tonight"


End file.
